Laser Assistant
|released = 13.1.0 |lethality = 33 37 (Max) |rateoffire = 97 |capacity = 70 |mobility = 8 (Weight) 75 (Current Mobility) |cost = 250 }} The Laser Assistant is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.1.0 update. Appearance It has a small box with an electric sign on it as the ammo case, and it is attached to the handle. It has a candy-cane foregrip and has what appear to be copper wires making a square attached to the middle of the gun. It is mostly dark green. In the latest updates, it features an 8x scope. Strategy It has extremely high damage, high capacity, mediocre-fast fire rate for a primary, and has a low weight (high mobility). This weapon could be used as a spray-and-pray type weapon due to it having the one of the highest Primary weapon DPS in the game. Its burning effect and critical damage will also prove to be quite helpful in doing extra damage. It is mostly a 3 Headshot kill, '''however, this also applies to body shots since this weapon has the "Critical Damage" attribute.''' Tips * Due to the high capacity and damage, you can kill many enemies before reloading. You can stay in combat for longer before backing off to reload. * It most of the time takes 3-5 headshots (or Critical hits) to completely defeat a max-armored player. One shot is capable of snatching away 2 bars of health or armor. * Aim at an enemy's head and shoot. This maximizes damage so they die much faster. ** With Critical damage, this eliminates the ability to switch targets and allow fire damage to get the kill. * With extremely good accuracy, it can be used at all ranges especially now having 8x zoom, however, melee ranges can be a little difficult. * The burning effect of this weapon clogs up people's screens, and they may tend to panic and lose their control, so use this to your advantage * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. * When escaping with this weapon, take into account is relatively slow mobility, however, the gun's spray is capable of killing any players who try get in your way. * This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. * This gun, when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. * Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. * With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. * When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. * This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) * Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. * Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good sniper weapon. * This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. * This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. * The Laser Assistant is powerful in every situation, especially in Duel (PG3D), one can just spam it and have a high chance of winning. Counters * Any well-placed hits from one-shot weapons will do the trick. * If this is really giving you trouble, avoid the line of sight and try to flank them, as it buys you time to kill them. * Not many automatic weapons stand a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since critical damage and burning skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. * The only weapon can that beat the Laser Assistant in a direct firefight is the Excalibur. In an indirect firefight, the only weapon that can rival such power is Black Mamba, although it does less damage, the slowdown effect of the Black Mamba may have a chance to make them miss their aim while you strafe around in a zig-zag manner around them. ** With competent experience, superior fire rate weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker can take these users out easily. However, take note that these players are extremely deadly nonetheless; never underestimate them or it will be the end of you. * Give him/her taste his/her own medicine. Theme Christmas themed. Supported Maps * Toy Factory * Christmas Town * Night Christmas Town * Heaven Garden Weapon Setups A weapon to cover long ranges, melee range isn't too big of a problem with how easy it is to create distance. Then anything else of your choosing. Trivia *The weapon's design is based on the M1928 Thompson Submachine Gun. *It is one of two automatic weapons with a Burning attribute, the other being the Photon Shotgun. *It is the only Primary weapon to feature an 8X scope. *In the updates, its fire rate got nerfed from 98 to 97 and its ammo from 80 to 70. However, its efficiency got buffed to 37. *It greatly resembles the Laser_RCW from ''Fallout: New Vegas. ''Both are laser submachine guns based on the Thompson that have large magazine capacities but middling accuracy. *In the 14.0.2 update, it damage got buffed a little, making it a 3 headshot kill instead of 4, to max-armored players. *With the introduction of the Tactical Rifle in the 14.0.2 update, this is no longer the most powerful Primary weapon in the game temporarily. **However, the Tactical Rifle got nerfed and the Laser Assistant regained its status. *It is the 2nd longest ammo depleting weapon, scoring 14 seconds, while Laser Minigun is 1st (15 seconds). Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Critical Damage Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Event Set